


Kiss Me In The Snow

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, no comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Set post-Chosen.





	Kiss Me In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 3am_moonlight at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/812716.html?thread=103296684#t103296684). Prompt: **kissing in the snow, post-Chosen**.

Buffy makes a show of shivering, realizing too late that, as they trek down the snow-coated hill to their car, it's not all pretend. "I liked apocalypses better when they happened in California," she mutters wistfully. "If I ever want to close another hellmouth that stands so close to tropical weather, remind me of this night."

"Not a fan of sunshine myself," Angel replies, "but I see your point. Here, this should help."

Buffy's lips turn into an amused smile when the heavy coat falls over her shoulders. It hits the back of her thighs, and she imagines how ridiculous she must look, swallowed in all that leather. It's been a decade since she was the girl who wore an oversized item in order to prove that there was a boy interested in her; and in Angel's specific case, because it was proof that she hadn't lost her mind, that a vampire really had looked out for her. 

She is not that girl anymore, but tonight she nevertheless closes his coat tight around her, shutting off the bite of the snowfall around them. "Thanks," she says, wishing she could thread arms with Angel and settling for leaning closer instead. "Aren't you in a giving mood today? First a sacred sword to take off the big bad's head, now a coat so I won't freeze... Makes a girl wonder what else you got under your sleeve..."

Her invitation is clear in the sweetness of her voice and the tilt of her head, and Angel grins as he leans down to accept the kiss she's offering.

The snow twirls around them, but for that moment Buffy doesn't care.

"Nice," she sighs when it's over. Then looks at her boyfriend, a playful light in her eyes. "You know, I think this works better at keeping me warm. We'll have to try it again - and soon. Preventative measures in this cold temperatures and all that."

Angel laughs. "Of course, love. I'm happy to help."

 

The End  
02/05/17


End file.
